warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lotus
150px|right The Lotus is a mysterious figure who guides the Tenno during their operations throughout the Origin System. Lotus es una figura misteriosa que guía al Tenno durante sus operaciones en todo el Sistema de Origen. En el juego A lo largo de las misiones, Lotus informará a los Tenno de las unidades enemigas entrantes y su conocimiento de la presencia de Tenno al comienzo de una misión, así como a un enemigo alertando al resto mediante una consola de control. También avisará al Tenno de las unidades pesadas cuando estén cerca, como los antiguos Infestados, los MOAs Onda de choque de Corpus y varios Grineer pesados . Ocasionalmente, durante una misión, Lotus ordenará a un Tenno que ignore su tarea original y emitirá una nueva. Por ejemplo, durante una misión de Espía, Lotus puede ordenar a su vez eliminar a todas las unidades enemigas y el objetivo se convertirá en Exterminio. Cualquier objeto relacionado con el tipo de misión anterior quedará obsoleto y ya no será necesario para completar la misión. Historia The Lotus acts as the guide to the Tenno in nearly all misiones, eventos, aventuras and Cómics of WARFRAME, making her the most ubiquitous character of the game. For this reason, the lore section of this article will only cover the events where Lotus plays a major role. Natah It is revealed that Lotus is a Consciente formerly named "Natah", and in some way responsible for the fall of the Orokin Empire. With the Empire in ruins and the Old War over, she refused to complete the final sequence of her mission: destroy the Tenno. She instead chose to become their "mother" after she had become sterile during the crossing to the Origin system, hiding the Tenno in the "segundo sueño" to preserve them and betraying her father Hunhow. In conversation with Teshin, the Lotus later claims to have destroyed whatever parts of her were Natah. Before the Tomb on Uranus is sealed, Hunhow warns her that the others of its kind have not taken kindly to her betrayal, and will attempt to bring her back into the fold. El segundo sueño Hunhow teams up with the Stalker to destroy the Reservoir, the weakness of the Tenno, so the Lotus forms a truce with Alad V to stop them. It is revealed that the Reservoir is hidden on Lua which the Lotus placed into the Vacío, shocking Alad V as Lua was previously thought to have been destroyed. At the Reservoir, the Tenno discovers a figure in a jumpsuit, which the Lotus calls the "Operador". She urges them to return to the Orbiter, but are ambushed by the Stalker Sombra. Before being repelled, Hunhow discovers the figure in the jumpsuit is actually the true Tenno that pilots the Warframes. The Lotus then appears before the Tenno, explaining what they truly are and asks what they remember. Las cadenas de Harrow Palladino refers to the Lotus as the Great Sentient Queen and states that she created her personality from the dreams and memories of Tenno, copying Margulis' image, to explain how the Lotus is unable to recall anything related to Rell - a fact that the Lotus expresses in disbelief. Prólogo de la apostasía The Operator meets the Lotus on Lua, but before they can speak, Ballas suddenly appears and promises not to abandon "Margulis" again. The Lotus removes her helmet and holds his hand without question, and the pair vanish before the Operator. The Operator, now confused and alone, collects Lotus' helmet. With her absence, Ordis synthesizes her mission directives until they can figure out her whereabouts. El sacrificio The Operator searches for the now missing Lotus. They hear a voice in their Orbiter's personal quarters, which shows them a vision of Excalibur Umbra being confronted by Ballas, a pack of Consciente Mímico who are subsequently destroyed by Umbra, and an unusual and unique type of Sentient who kills Umbra. It is later revealed that the unusual Sentient who vaporizes Umbra is none other than the Lotus herself, now in her true Sentient form, descending from the sky to rescue Ballas after he was fatally wounded by the Operator and Umbra. Shocked and confused, the Operator asks the Lotus what Ballas did to her, but the Lotus replies saying that Ballas did nothing as this is what she is before blasting off into the sky leaving behind a confused and troubled Operator. Prólogo de quimera Following El hombre en el muro to Lua and falling into the same chamber where the Operador encountered the Lotus and Ballas in the Apostasy Prologue, the Operator enters a portal where they discover Ballas, now Consciente-turned, cursing the Lotus for her deception, by stealing his perfect death. As the Operator overhears his rambling, his eye suddenly glows, which he implies it to be the Lotus's vision. He eventually relinquishes his sword Paracesis, which he calls the "Sentient slayer", to the Tenno in preparation for war with the Sentients. As the Tenno grabs the sword, Ballas abruptly turns to face them and the Lotus's whisper calling for the Tenno can be heard. Curiosidades *La voz de Lotus es de Rebecca Ford, Community Manager de Digital Extremes. Las versiones anteriores de Warframe implicaban que Lotus era una organización en lugar de un individuo; La voz a la que a menudo se hace referencia como Lotus diría: "Buen trabajo, Tenno, Lotus estará contenta". al final de algunas misiones, insinuando que Lotus puede ser una organización en lugar de una sola entidad. Esto se ha cambiado a "Estoy contenta", afirmando que Lotus es, de hecho, quien habla. Además, la búsqueda de Natah confirma que ella es un individuo. *Antes de la Actualización 10.0, una mujer Grineer (por ejemplo, un Artillero Pesado o un Balista) diría "¡Muerte al lotus!" Al enfrentarse a un Tenno en combate. En la Actualización 10.6, la imagen del perfil de Lotus cambió para parecerse a un vampiro para Halloween, con ropa escarlata, piel pálida y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. En versiones anteriores, Lotus parecía ser humano basado en sus patrones de habla, como hacer declaraciones informales tales como: "Eso es todo, ahora vete de allí". Estas líneas han sido revisadas desde entonces con un tono más formal.thumb|Diseño de Lotus para Halloween. *Su pronunciación de "Orokin" cambió cuando su voz fue revisada en Actualización 11.0; antes de eso, lo pronunció como "O-o-kin", pero a partir de la Actualización 11 en adelante, ahora lo pronuncia como "ORO-kin". Lotus ha declarado que ha creado Dex Furis y Dex Dakra en el correo electrónico de aniversario enviado a los jugadores, lo que implica que ella es capaz de realizar tareas de ingeniería. Las convicciones del lotus pueden ser religiosas. Esto se muestra cuando se pone en contacto con usted para asesinar a Alad V. Ella dice: "Alad V ve el poder del Tenno y cree que él puede tomarlo por sí mismo. Ese poder es sagrado. Su blasfemia debe terminar ahora". También se refiere al embalse como un lugar sagrado. El hecho de que tuviera recuerdos de hablar con Mirage mientras luchaba contra los Sentients indica que Lotus ha estado presente cientos de años antes de la línea de tiempo actual. en:Lotus